


Sollux/(Female)Reader

by Sinderlin



Series: Reader Fucks The World [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Xeno, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin





	Sollux/(Female)Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carcinoArmageddons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoArmageddons/gifts).



You somehow fell in with the ragtag group of younger trolls sort of lead by the cantankerous ball of worry who goes by Karkat. He grandiosely introduces everyone who he thinks you might run into, jerking a thumb at the skinny guy by the computers with a not so quiet "He's kind of an asshole" in place of his name. The guy at the computers had slowly turned in his seat, face completely blank, and lifted both middle fingers. He only lowers them when Karkat 'corrects' himself, "I said his name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, who is the magnanimous douchelord in charge of tech". Sollux swivels back to the computer wordlessly, leaving you with a distinctly indistinct impression.

For some reason the girl Karkat identified as Terezi slobbers on your keyboard and pushes you nearly out of your seat trying to get at your computer not a week later. She seems ridiculously excited that you have red keys, which was really just a replacement to keep the damn thing usable after the old keyboard died. You manage to wrestle your way back in front of the computer and shove her face off the keyboard, but Karkat jumps in and does the lecturing for you. He offhandedly explains the 'sees with her tongue/nose' thing to you and asks if your computer has water damage from her slobber. She cackles and suggests you see if it works okay. You try to type something in the text app but for some bizarre reason everything you type is hebrew characters. You gape in confused wonder at the shit someone mashing their face into your keyboard managed to do. She didn't somehow change the language preferences since everything looks perfectly english to you. You're just...typing in symbols for unknown reasons. The two of them nod appraisingly at your 'eh? eh??' noises and herd you down the hall.

You present your computer, still open on the mysterious document of symbols, to a bemused Sollux. His lip twitches slightly at the teal drool coating the keys and quickly wipes it off with the hem of his shirt. "Did nobody tell you about red?" He asks casually, typing and getting those same dumb symbols that might be part of an actual language, you have no clue. He smirks and looks you dead in the eyes. "Have you tried turning it off and on again?" You stare at him for a long moment before replying that no, you did not. He restarts your computer with a soft snort and turns in his chair to face you. "Do you need a husktops for wigglers manual? I'm sure KK has the one I bought for him somewhere." He has a mild lisp and a snotty attitude, lips peeling back awkwardly from his fangs. Your computer whirrs back to life and you take it off the desk with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. He gives a sloppy mock-salute and returns his attention to his computer as you leave.

He starts showing up in your hangouts more often over the following weeks, giving a half-assed wave or sometimes walking right over to ask if you need a bit of computer help or just strike up a stunted conversation. He's...awkward, to say the least, and Karkat has raised his eyebrows comically every time you asked about his behavior. They're best friends or something, so you figure he should know what's going on here. He seems as puzzled as you are at first, then bursts out laughing and immediately pulls out his handheld. He rapidly types something out, still laughing hoarsely while he tells you to wait for him. He rushes out the door and you're left standing, even more bewildered than before, in the middle of the communal block.

Karkat gets back to you a lot later than you expected. You resorted to playing old games on your computer and are a little startled when the door slams back open and Karkat hauls Sollux bodily through the door. He sets Sollux gingerly in front of you and grins, backing out of the room. You sputter and gesticulate at the slowly closing door while the thin boy in front of you cringes and attempts to turtle into himself. When his attempt to become a turtle fails, he smiles sheepishly, teeth making the smile all the more uncomfortable. When you finally ask what the hell just happened, he attempts to shrug despite the fact that his shoulders are already pulled up to his ears. You stare blankly at him until he caves, shoulders and smile dropping. "KK seems to think I have a crush on you. The cheater rushed me while I was asleep and blackmailed me into not defenestrating him," he explains exhaustedly. You think he might have rolled his eyes, but you can't quite tell. "I mean yeah, fine, you're attractive enough and not a gigantic douchecanoe like SOMEBODY we know, but what about that automatically means I'm breaking out the metal cylinders and blushing like a nervous virgin a--What the actual fuck am I even talking about any more?" He groans and buries his face in his hands, slumping further forwards. You give a half-smile and sink into your seat a little. "OKAY, maybe I like you a little, but how's that any of his business? Just because he's a massive nooklicker doesn't give him the right to start matching tongues up with available nooks-AAGH that analogy ran right off the rails why am I still TALKING?" It looks like every attempt to at backpedaling lands him further in the pit of uncomfortable confessions. He was kind of cute before this but now he's insane levels of awkwardorable.

You shush him and tell him to take deep breaths, which he responds to with a sputtering "F-fuck you!" and sinking into a crouch. You calmly ask if he's stuck at the junction of boner highway and love lane and he lowers his hands enough to gape at you. His laugh is reedy and nervous, but you think the atmosphere just lightened. He sighs and mutters, "I bet you think I'm a total weirdo creep". You shrug and reply that you think he's a hormonal teenager with a bonercrush. Sollux busts out laughing again and flops sideways onto the floor. His eyes are dull red and blue, wide under pinched brows. "That's it. I'm done. I give up. I can die choking on a bone bulge just like KK always wanted." You suggest that you can try a casual thing to start and he laughs again. His twitchy smile falters and he inhales sharply. "You're serious. Oh. That is...a thing we could do." You raise an eyebrow at him and he nods, adams apple bobbing nervously. "Can we? Is here...okay?" You shrug and take off your shirt. He seems stuck somewhere between Hell to the Yes and Sweet Baby Jesus, gaping blankly at you until he finally regains his grasp on the concept of undressing and yanks his shirt over his head and shoves it under the table. He wriggles out of his pants while you drop yours, watching the nervous virgin routine with mild amusement. When he manages to get his underwear off, though, there are two bulges out and looking mighty interested and uhh?? where are you going to put those? You both stare at each other, naked and frozen in place, trying to figure out how this is going to work because both of those are not going to fit and nope.jpg to the /other/ option.

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asks, pointing up at his face, tongue poking out between his lips. You think you know what he's getting at but you're not 100% sure about having that mouth on your delicate bits. He sees the uncertainty on your face and scoffs, "I'm not as uncoordinated as you seem to think." You nod hesitantly and he grins, removing his glasses and setting them with his clothes. He scoots away from the table and lies back on the floor, legs propped up, and waves you over eagerly. When you've shuffled over and knelt down beside him, he spreads his thighs a little and gets settled with his head between your legs. He runs his hands feathery-light over the backs of your legs while you lean over him, supporting yourself with your elbows on either side of his hips. His bulges are already reaching up and stroking against your cheek and dragging across your lips eagerly. He sighs and rubs his fingers firmly into your muscles, massaging you as his warm breath puffs against your skin. "Sit back, relax." You lower yourself against his face and feel his smile against your inner thigh. When you take the first lick of one of his bulges he murmurs "Yes good" into your crotch and mouths against you.

There's a wet gleam to his yellow-slick bulges and a faint shine of wetness just below them. You enjoy the puffs of hot breath on you while his lips drag over your labia. You slip one hand under his bulges, tracing the opening of the skin back to the unexpected wetness between his thighs. You stroke one bulge, lazily licking at the other while your other hand feels out the edges of his nook. He moans encouragingly into you, tongue darting out to lap at you in turn. You dip a finger into him while you suck his first bulge into your mouth, the second weaving through your fingers. Sollux runs his tongue over the bump just before your opening contentedly, lazily running his tongue front to back and lingering on any of the spots he finds that make you shiver. He presses one hand between the front of your thighs, gently rubbing at your clit while you press a second finger into him and wrap your hand firmly around his second bulge. He moans unexpectedly loudly when you hook your fingers inside him and grind down against his face. He gasps for breath and redoubles his efforts, rubbing faster and happily pressing his tongue into you. He switches off between his tongue and fingers between the two points, moaning and gasping against you and bucking up toward your mouth and fingers.

He's getting too excited too fast so you lift your mouth off of him and happily sit back on him while he eats you out. His legs twitch unsurely and his bulges coil together, dripping thick yellow fluid. You still have that heady, musky taste in your mouth from sucking on one of them. Sollux whines and groans, trying to somehow tug you further down and get more of his mouth on you. You're shaking and rocking against him, bracing yourself against his chest and begging him for just a little more, just that something to push you over the edge. He hums against you, neither fingers nor tongue slowing as the vibrations hit you and you climax hard, squeezing his head hard between your thighs. You're shaking, breathing hard, and collapse onto him. He whines softly and rolls his hips, trying to bring your attention back to his swollen, excited bulges and dripping nook. You pop the twined tips of the bulges into your mouth and suck them in, rubbing the pads of your fingers along their bases. He moans and whispers "please" into your thigh, so you give him what he wants. You slip your other hand back between his thighs and run your palm over the sensitive folds of his nook. He bucks against your hands, begging "/Please/," so you hook two fingers back between his folds and swallow thickly around his bulges, sinking down to his hips. He just squeaks and goes silent, chest heaving under you while you finger him and suck him off.

"Gonna," he warns, shakily trying to knee you off his bulges, "I can't," and you comply, popping off to work him with your hand instead. He practically sobs, bucking feverishly up into your hands and clapping a hand over yours between his legs to keep you in and going while he twitches and writhes. You look back and see his eyes screwed up and starry bright, teeth bared and jaw set. He convulses suddenly with an ear-splitting moan, hips jerking while thick genetic material rushes past your fingers and onto the floor, your chest, his hips and stomach, just about anywhere it can possibly reach. Just like one of my japanese animes, you quietly think to yourself. He groans and yells incoherently, trailing off into quiet mumbles as the flow subsides. You sit back and swing your leg over his head, sitting by his shoulder. His head lolls to the side and you can see that most of his face is wet and glossy from sweat and other things. He stares up at you and licks his lips, breathing hard. You're not really sure what to say.

"We should," he starts for you, eyes dimming, "clean up." You call dibs on the shower and he corrects you, you'll be sharing. You tell him he's not getting seconds and he sulks, still lying in a puddle of his own fluids. You can't not laugh at the image and he calls you a nooklicker and you correct him, you are a bulgesucker and he is the nooklicker and he nods, "Yeah, true. My mistake," and snorts. He asks if maybe you want to play video games with him and you nod solemnly. He elbows you irritably and tries to race you to the shower. You win because he's still too wobbly-legged.


End file.
